Modular connectors are known in the art and are in widespread use to facilitate a connection between one communication line, such as a telephone line, with another communication line or system. Such connectors are plug-like devices which are fastened to the end of a communication line; their other end is typically secured to a jack. Jacks are devices which are wired to an external communication network or system, and they are generally secured at one location. Each jack has an opening for engaging its corresponding connector. In operation, the modular connector is plugged into the opening in the jack to complete the connection to the communication network or system. Modular connectors and jacks used in the United States must comply with the specifications published by the FCC in 47 CFR .sctn. 68,500. The jacks are typically of the RJ-11, RJ-12 and RJ-45 family. Today, modular connectors and jacks are also used for computer and other types of systems to make it very easy for anyone to connect and disconnect a communication line to another communication line or system.
Many of today's communication systems have central hubs, or switch locations which include patch panels or other telecommunications equipment having a multiplicity of relatively closely spaced modular jacks. The jacks are typically arranged relatively closely together. When a communication line is disconnected from the patch panel, its connector is first released from a corresponding jack, and the line is pulled out from among the other lines. Once the connector is released, the tab of the connector forms a hook-like configuration which points obliquely away from the body of the connector. As the communication line is being pulled out, its associated tab often catches or snags another line or other object, and this causes the line to become entangled. Frequently, in these situations, the tab breaks off due to the force exerted by the individual pulling the line. Accordingly, while the conventional modular connector is a useful component that works quite well when the communication lines and jacks are spaced relatively far apart, it does have the above-described problem of the tendency to create snags when the lines and jacks are positioned in close proximity with one another.
Therefore, a need clearly exists for an improved modular connector which will not catch or snag other communication lines or objects when the modular connector and its associated communication line is being removed from equipment having a multiplicity of lines in close proximity to one another.